Mitsuru Sasayama
Mitsuru Sasayama is an Enforcer within Division 1 of Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau until The Specimen Case. Appearance Sasayama has short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark suit with a red striped tie and brown shoes. Personality He is a misogynst with a short temper and prone to violence. He is also brash and careless, at times, making matters worse during investigations. However, Kogami says that in spite of that, he thinks Sasayama is an amusing person. History One day after being abused by his father yet again, Sasayama fights back. When his father passes out, he thinks he has killed him. He goes to the police and turns himself in. During his rehabilitation, he decides to become an Enforcer. Ironically, after Sasayama turns himself in, his father wakes up and some time later rapes Sasayama's sister, Mari.Psycho-Pass/Zero: The Monster With No Name After becoming an Enforcer, he is assigned to Division 1, led by Inspectors Kogami and Ginoza. Shortly after being assigned, Sasayama takes the two men to a club as a welcome party for Kogami, who has just been transferred to Division 1 as a new Inspector, but this only leads to trouble for himself.Audio Drama 10 ‒ A Study on Adult Socialization, 24 Hours a Day Sometime after this, Division 1 is given a case to solve, later nicknamed "The Specimen Case." Despite their best efforts, the team is unable to learn the identity of the murderer. Sasayama is the one who uncovers a lead and delves deeper into the case, eventually revealing that the person behind the murders is Shogo Makishima. His diligence leads to his own murder via plastination, wherein his body is dismembered, the parts re-arranged and immortalized in a clear, hard substance. Sasayama's gruesome death is the reason Kogami seeks revenge against Makishima. Emergency Contact Information Tokorozawa Protection Center and Rehabilitation Center A-326 Tsunanori Sasayama (relation: father) Education March 2097 ‒ Graduates from Midorikawa Memorial Secondary School, Tokyo February 2097 ‒ Enters Vocational School in Tokyo district, Major in Chemical Engineering March 2100 ‒ Graduates from Vocational School in Tokyo district, Major in Chemical Engineering Work History April 2100 ‒ Enters Rehabilitation Center September 2101 ‒ Leaves Rehabilitation Center October 2101 ‒ Assigns to MWPSB, Division 1 as an Enforcer Licenses/Qualifications October 2098 ‒ Hazardous Materials Officer's License August 2099 ‒ Achieves Driver's License for Regular Motorcar Type I Relationships Shinya Kogami Kogami and Sasayama share a close relationship as Inspector and Enforcer. Kogami says Sasayama is difficult to handle if he's in a bad mood, but he actually respects him and considers him to be an amazing man. Kogami also bows to Sasayama in apology after having a fight with the man. Sasayama replies that it's rare to see an Inspector apologize to an Enforcer, which mimics Tsunemori's apology to Kogami. Sasayama's death causes Kogami's Crime Coefficient to rise to an unacceptable level, resulting in Kogami's own demotion to Enforcer. Nobuchika Ginoza Ginoza and Sasayama appear to have a professional-only relationship. Sasayama sometimes calls Ginoza "Ginoza-sensei," though this is said as an insult which Ginoza fails to realize.The Novel, Volume 2 ‒ "The Lost Valentine" However, his death also affects Ginoza as it raises Kogami's Crime Coefficient to the point that he is demoted, upsetting Ginoza who is Kogami's friend. Mari Sasayama Mari is Sasayama's sister. It is unknown how old she is when she dies, but Sasayama reveals that she committed suicide on the day Kogami and he find Toko Kirino in Ogishima. Sasayama believes that she killed herself because she was lonely after he became an Enforcer. And while he calls Mari his "beloved sister," he cannot bring himself to attend her funeral because he feels partly responsible for her death. Toko Kirino Because she reminds Sasayama of his deceased sister Mari, he feels overprotective of her which leads to him being taken off the case. Trivia *When Sasayama mentions, "the place that's closest to paradise in this world," during their trip to "Pink Paradise," Kogami thinks it's a hospital, causing Sasayama to scold him as if it was a jinx. *Sasayama is a martial artist and his fighting styles are Silat and Jeet Kune Do. He's the one who influenced Kogami into learning the martial art of Silat. *The photo displayed in Kogami's room is the only photo of the friends together.Psycho-Pass: The Novel *Sasayama refuses to shoot female latent criminals, causing many missions to fail which angers Kogami. *His ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AYKT-45870-3. *Before his death, he was designated as Hound 4, as an Enforcer.Return of the Lunatic Prince *He resembles Ryohei Sasagawa from Katekyo Hitman REBORN! because they both have the same character designer. Gallery PP0106.png|The plastinated corpse of Sasayama (in Kogami's nightmare at the beginning of 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince) Sasayama Kogami 2.png|A photo of Sasayama and Kogami (in Kogami's room, still at the beginning of 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince) PP0112_3.png|Sasayama is talking with Ginoza (in the car of the Inspector, in 0112 Crossroad of the Devil) PP0112_4.png|Sasayama, Ginoza and Kogami are hearing Kunizuka speaking about possible hiding-places of the anarchists (still in 0112 Crossroad of the Devil) PP0112_5.png|Sasayama is impressed, when he sees how Kunizuka is able to find where the anarchists are hidden (still in 0112 Crossroad of the Devil) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Deceased Category:Manga Characters pl:Mitsuru Sasayama